objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chikako the Meowstic
Welcome to my talk page. I introduce you to the danger zone, ? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Thread:145870|Object University Revised pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 13:28, June 10, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! You're back My reaction to seeing you again: Me: (Sees your name) Braxien? Braxien is usually associated with... MassaFan! (Clicks your profile, sees your nickname or whatever) HES BACK. Kurgermanstinkerstu (talk) 22:42, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Please, come to this discord. I think you'd like it! https://discord.gg/UrCjtMu Congrats You're actually alive for once. what is happening (SPAM ME HERE) 02:44, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I had to sign in another way to get in the wikia. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:42, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hello, My Man! Hi! Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Nice to meet ya! 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Birthday Is today your birthday? if so, happy birthday! [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 06:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the late birthday. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Danformiga/Battle_in_the_world_of_objects I did Problem solved.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:45, June 25, 2017 (UTC) What problem? Is it when you added me in the friends list, cuz I did see myself there. Also, try to be active, because I get bored of doing nothing but just waiting. Sure.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:24, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm doing another one. I'm contributing to the series. Here ---> Blood Running Through The Streets of Chicago--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I'll make the 5th one, which takes place in Portland, Oregon. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:59, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Easy. Text in between --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:11, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I DID IT! The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) hey wanna make some oc collabs yeah (Talk) 15:58, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. You can help me with some pages, and yes, we can make collab OCs, like: *John Hancock Center *AK-88 *AEC Routemaster *Titan 23G *1980 Porsche 930 Turbo *2000 Mini Cooper *Barb Wire *2015 Fiat 500X *Samsung Note 7 *Wrench *Soft Taco *Braixen *Mailboxy The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry my OCs aren't like that but i can help you with barb wire. (Talk) 16:10, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but for the cars, it's actually gonna be the front instead of a 3/4 of the car. Also, I was expecting you could do simple things like Barb Wire. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:15, June 28, 2017 (UTC) OMG When I saw you I was like WTF OMG WHO IS THAT OH ____ IT'S MASSACHUSETTSFAN hiiiiiiiiii <3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Nice to see you again, Pvzf. You can still help me with that fanfic we did back as I was MassFan. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Just wanna say hey.Alex0421 (talk) 14:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Nissan Pulsar, you say? OK. It's about the 2017 Nisssan Pulsar. This would be a Science-Fiction Thriller named "Pulsar". A meteorite crashed down near 2017 Nissan Pulsar's home in Clarence, California. Agitated by this, he heads to Los Angeles, where he meets Douglas Alverson, a scientist that has been known to bring special meta-technology created by a university professor in Cannes, France, and finds out that someone is responsible. Douglas then tells Pulsar that the world is ending because of the villian sending these meteorites, and the technology would help prevent. With the help of his friends, Pulsar is reluctant to stop the world from ending once and for all. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:37, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I was saying for the fanfiction of the 1978 one, but.... that'll be a perfect backstory if I made a OC of the newest Nissan Pulsar. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:38, July 8, 2017 (UTC) It's fine! The 1978 Nissan Puslar could replace Douglas Alverson. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay then. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) look, it's cartoonlover16 but on wikia! ANIMATION FEVER (t · b · ) 02:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) How? I'm actually not. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 02:11, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Just a little tennis bakk roleplay. Can you do Just a little tennis ball roleplay? It's in the fourms like the other roleplays. Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) Sorry, but no. I don't wanna be edit farming like before. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Edit Can I Please Edit Your Pages With Permission Plz!? Sorry, but no. I usually don't let people edit my page unless I can '''TRUST' them. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay... Please Listen To Me Kaija, can you stop editing the wiki for just 5 minutes, i need to review your edits. AHEM! Just because you have been a friend of Tyler, does not mean you can edit his pages WITHOUT his permission. Also, I can't stop editing because that is what I do. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 01:30, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Which hurt and heal? Be specific.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:58, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The band members one. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 15:02, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh hello id like to order a forum for Object Campus plzAlex0421 (talk) 01:36, July 23, 2017 (UTC) It's done already, so I don't have to do nothing. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 02:09, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I always thought you were WELL-READ! HAHA! GET IT?! (talk) Hey Kaija, can we be friends? Yep, Mangle. After all, you seem like a pretty good user. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Remember me?*The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 07:16, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I do. Hurstley Moore (talk) 12:55, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two CANON 'characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but from real Object Shows? Hurstley Moore (talk) 17:54, August 9, 2017 (UTC) omg omg how do you have 4000 edits just in 2 months I'm a Braixen with SUPER FOXY SPEED! Hurstley Moore (talk) 21:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness: Again Episode 1 AM:A episode 1 is out! If you wanna watch it you can check out Announcer Madness: Again page. xdxd i am the guy hehe (talk) 10:59, August 11, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:33, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for noting me. Pennsylvania (talk) 13:17, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sir. Pennsylvania (talk) 13:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Object Hong Kong Remember Object Hawaii and Object Pennsylvania (sorry i don't participate at those roleplays but i will soon)? Well, I have a game like that now. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:165387 '''[[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 06:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Pennsylvania (talk) 12:43, August 16, 2017 (UTC) This thread follows Object Hong Kong III: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176083 '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 06:48, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 21:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) LOL Cillill (talk) 19:24, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Objection. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:27, August 16, 2017 (UTC) It's true (despite her name based on braise and vixen, female fox) Already know what a Vixen means. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:33, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Makes no sense Cillill (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Most Starter Pokemon are Male, but some can be a female. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! It's not an excuse since they are based on female foxes Cillill (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Don't forget the witch elements. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:39, August 16, 2017 (UTC) For Delphox Cillill (talk) 19:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Forgot the video games? Pennsylvania (talk) 19:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) no Cillill (talk) 19:45, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Pokken Tournament counts. I don't mean in the series though. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I know, that was like some sort of reference Cillill (talk) 19:49, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Watch her scenes/moves, then see what I mean. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:52, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *k Cillill (talk) 19:53, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Make sure you understand WHAT I'm talking about. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:59, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I have already her movest Cillill (talk) 20:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, see ANY witch references? Pennsylvania (talk) 20:07, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Yes,obviously. I know Pokken--Cillill (talk) 20:27, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I do too, and I saw it too. Pennsylvania (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 4 competition The competition is making a poem about Blue Screen cause his ego. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 08:34, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sir. Pennsylvania (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Random I hate Pennsylvania. It's filled im inbred hicks and stupid people, oh and Wilkes Barre. I hate living here. I dunno why i vented on your wall, but OK. Bracelety is the true meaning of BFDI. Let's get her out of the TLC. (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion, though. I don't live there. Pennsylvania (talk) 18:06, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Ban Thomasgamer4000 Can you please block Thomasgamer4000? He placed some non-sense text and false information into pages. Can you please block him? Thanks. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! NVM. Phuophuc46 blocked him. sorry. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Okay, sorry for not responding quick. Gym Braixen (talk) 17:18, August 19, 2017 (UTC) y u delete ZZ (so much Zs) tell me why you deleted my petition to bring back the page with over 14,000 Zs Fitness Official Channel (talk) 18:05, August 20, 2017 (UTC)Fitness Nobody needs that blog, considering I deleted it for being nonsense. Add it in another wikia, not here. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 18:08, August 20, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 6 competition! Due it is the 6th episode soon, you guys are doing your own BFDIA 6 in a summary. It cant be over two paragraphs, dont make it too long or too short. Osterniferous's Profile! 07:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay, mate. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 12:54, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Leafy in ROTBFDIWP Just so you know, there's more for Leafy to do in ROTBFDIWP 9. - h≡r 13:35, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the note. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 13:36, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Block BM44 BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Can you block BM44 for around 2 or 3 months? He lied that the face he upload was not a FUNnel Vision, when it really is, he also said that me and Eden should be blocked. Yes. And can I use my badly drawn face for a object show? I like it as a weird face. And BM44 will be blocked longer then Jordan. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Okay, you two. I'll do that for 4 MONTHS. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Now BM44 is in my enemies list, he will never be my friend ever again! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. I already had him in my enemies list. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:07, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thomasgamer4000 BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:13, August 31, 2017 (UTC)Can you block Thomasgamer4000? He spammed a little and stole OCs. I'll warn him ONCE. He fails and he get's blocked. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:25, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Can I make a hurt and heal with my OCs in a page? Last time, I did it in a blog post. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Sure. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:39, August 31, 2017 (UTC) I will do it tommorrow on friday. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. If I see him do it one more time in spamming, he'll get a 3 weeks block. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:45, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ok. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. And Thomas edited your user page without permission! Do I have permission from you? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. ummm... sence WHEN did i do that? you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) It was 7:58 PM Thomas! And plz block Thomas for 3 weeks! I can't stand him! By the way, thank you for blocking Thomas! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Your welcome, always in your service. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:11, September 1, 2017 (UTC) NVM. I won't make a Hurt and Heal. Sorry. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. I'm okay with that. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 19:09, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Kaija, I have seen a guy who is editing on categories putting nonsense stuff. It's User:Putinury. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Luke 'kiddos' in the young section--Cillill (talk) 20:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:06, September 1, 2017 (UTC)Putinury also called Lemon Lollipop (my of my OCs) ugly. I also reported Putinury to the VSTF. I know that. He called Lemon Lollipop ugly, I did the opposite because I hate him. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. He's done with. OMG HOW DID YOU GET OVER 9,000 EDITS IN JUST A SINGLE YEAR???? You mean in 3 months? Well, activity plays a big part in making edits. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:37, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Santa Clara County I live in a really high tech county called Santa Clara County Cupertino has Apple,Santa Clara has Intel, Mountain View has Google, Sunnyvale has Yahoo!, San Jose has Adobe, Palo Alto has HP, Los Gatos has Netflix, Milpitas has SanDisk, and last but least Morgan Hill (where i live) has Specialized. Gilroy cant into Scilion Valley. Campbell and Saratoga cant into high tech. Okay? Didn't need to know that, but okay. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 02:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC) AM:A Competition This competition will be depending on your luck. In order to complete, you must choose a number. Tell me your number (Response me. Don't comment on Announcer Madness pages) '''The numbers starts with '''1 and ends with 5'. If you go out of range, you'll be up for elimination. From a random number generator website, ill tell a random number, and you guys will see the rest in next episode. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 09:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay... ANSWER: 3 School-girl Meowstic (talk) 12:42, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You like Buneary? So Do I!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:47, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I do, but not as much as Lopunny. (Also the mega form, which is so goddamn amazing) School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC) 10,000 Edits! Congrats for getting 10,000 edits! You deserve it for being a great admin! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:34, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! Also, I apoligize for inactivity today. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 22:58, September 5, 2017 (UTC) It's okay, and you are welcome! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:00, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I'll make another blog about that 3rd inconvience, and the upcoming one. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 23:02, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok then. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:04, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Another Apology Like before, I am sorry for spamming edits. I was just adding categories to Neutral Over Blue Raspberry and Neutral Over Bubble Wand. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I didn't really worry about that, actually. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay then. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:26, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Anyways, have a good day! School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:28, September 8, 2017 (UTC) You too Chickako! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:35, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 00:58, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Your Welcome!!! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:09, September 8, 2017 (UTC) So, you're an admin... Please don't let this wiki burn in ashes... WeegeeEpics (talk) 19:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Yep--Cillill 19:51, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Plz make this wiki the best! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:54, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I promise that to all... when I mean all, I mean all RESPECTFUL users. Anyways, if I'm not active, just make sure to give me a note. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 20:41, September 8, 2017 (UTC) okay then. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:49, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Or if possible, ask any of the other admins YOU know are active. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 20:50, September 8, 2017 (UTC) AM:A Finals The final competition is the first competition of AM! Draw Blue Screen on MS Paint. If you do not have it, you can install it. You'll lose a bit points if you don't do it with MS Paint, good luck! Osterniferous '''Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - '' 06:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I don't do MS Paint. I'm more of a photoshop guy. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 12:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, like i said...you'll probably lose some points for that. Osterniferous Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - '' 11:21, September 10, 2017 (UTC) If I lose, it's okay. Japanese Schoolgirl Meowstic (talk) 23:25, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Breaking News BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:29, September 20, 2017 (UTC)I have some breaking news for you. Ethanbruce stole Alex0421's OC. No he didn't. It's not even Ethanbruce's OC. It's a contestant in Inamate Fight Out, so shut up! Megamazing made it.--Cillill 06:45, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Chikako! I just gotten Admin Rights thanks to Infintyblade2005! I deserve this for being kind, and a nice contributor! I think I am the best! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 16:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Don't act so cocky. (Also no, you aren't the best sorry) Also good luck--Cillill 16:39, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok then. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 16:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Apology? Hey. It's okay. I am very sorry for immaturity. I have improved now and I think it's about time we make an apology. First off, I was offended by Mangle and yours (mostly Mangles, according to this blog) statements about me. I am just an outcast a little to the peak. Mangle has already apologized to me. So it makes sense if you can consider me to have an apology with you. I'm looking toward to start our friendship. Upvote Insanipedia to help save the OSC! (talk|blog| |wiki) 20:59, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Chikako is inactive you know? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:00, October 18, 2017 (UTC) : I know, it's just in case she ever comes back. Upvote Insanipedia to help save the OSC! (talk|blog| |wiki) 21:07, October 18, 2017 (UTC) and chikako in real life is male and from the united states. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 02:36, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : Oh. But I hope she comes back to read. Upvote Insanipedia to help save the OSC! (talk|blog| |wiki) 16:23, October 19, 2017 (UTC) The wiki is lonely without you... Please come back.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:33, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Request Can you please block User:Halee2009? she's been making a ton of disruptive edits for the past month after multiple warnings. ello soy squidward - vemsa 17:05, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Hmmm, alright. How long do you think should I make the block for her? (Edit: just noticed, is underaged.) maybe 1-2 months would be fine. ello soy squidward - vemsa 17:09, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Block submitted. Thanks for asking me. Japanese Schoolgirl Meowstic (talk) 17:10, August 11, 2019 (UTC) THANK YOU!! Thank you so so much for blocking Halee2009 for a month! She’s like the new JoeJoe, in the way that she’s disrupting the wiki. I wasn’t around when JoeJoe was harming the wiki, but I bet that he was worse than Halee2009. Anyways, thank you! She stole my OCs and edited my pages with out my permission, so the fact she’s gone is just so amazing! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:40, August 11, 2019 (UTC) No problem, I'll keep my eye out for any similar people! Meowstic with a new look (talk) 18:47, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Well, keep your eye on Shanemulrooney. I’ve noticed that he vandalised and edit farms. He’s been warned for those two things, but if he does something else bad, block him. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 19:03, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the notice! Meowstic with a new look (talk) 19:05, August 11, 2019 (UTC) My Object Show Hello, Chikako The Meowstic! Basically, I have this really good object show called CFOS, which stands for Clash For Object Supremacy. Click that link and you will be taken to a page all about it! It would be nice if you checked it out. The show is about 20 characters (10 of my OCs, 5 BFDI characters and 5 II characters) battling to win godlike powers. The thing is, I would like people to make predictions about my Object Shows, because I’m curious about who people want to win! Is it okay if you make a blog post which is a Prediction about who will win? Three people have already been eliminated, those being Xbox Logo, Knife and Soap. Thank you for reading this, and I can’t wait to see your Prediction! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:39, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Suspicions I have my suspicions that the user Josh0325 is underaged. *His grammar is horrible and his pages need cleanup. *On one of his Battle For J City Pages, he links to a YouTube video that appears to be his. A voice that seems to be the voice of someone the age of '''5' voices all of the characters. *His drawing skills are extremely bad. His character Pingu is awful, as you can’t even tell that it is Pingu. When I saw it, I thought it was some distorted furby. Point 2 is the most important point, where as the other 2 could just simply mean he’s from a different country so English isn’t his first language. As for his drawing skills, they could just be bad too. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 20:21, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep my eyes on him. Meowstic with a new look (talk) 20:36, August 13, 2019 (UTC) I messaged him on his talk page, and he hasn’t made edits since. He’s probably nervous and knows he’ll get disabled. IT’S CONFIRMED, HE’S UNDERAGE!! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:13, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I’m Not Really In Danger Hi. It’s JCuber From The Danger zo- jk from FANDOM. If you want help from me, tell me on the Talk page. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:34, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Can you add me to friends list Yeah can you add me to your friends list since you added Vemsa? I’ll add you to mine, which’ll be good because then I can have more friends than enemies! *Current Friends: 4 (5 if I add you) *Current Enemies: 3 --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I'll do so. Meowstic with a new look (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! :D --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:42, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Check this out On Infinity’s talk page, I put a message regarding if I could become admin and reasons why I would be a good one. Check it out if you want, and tell me if you think I am admin-worthy. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:51, August 15, 2019 (UTC)